hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Living In A Rainbow
is a song of Hi-5 originally from Series 1 in 1999. It was also the last song from American series 1, in 2003 and from British series in 2008. The song won two more languages. In Spanish, the song is called Colores del Arco Iris and in Portuguese is called Arco-Iris Lindo, both from the American version. A new version was filmed in 1999 for Summer Rainbows video. The latest version is a remake by Hi-5 Australia for Series 17. The intro video has five coloured ribbons snaking around making a rainbow and then the word "COLOURS" shows up each letter a different colour. Lyrics If I look around As far as I can see The colours of the world Are waiting for me. Blue for the sky Green for the trees Yellow for the sun Orange autumn leaves If I had to choose one colour A colour just for me I'd have to take them all Take them all you'll see. And I'd be living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colours everywhere (Colours everywhere) Colours all around me (Colours all around me) And no one has a care, colours everywhere Let's go! If I had wings of gold I'd fly way up high I'd fly through the rainbow The colours, the sky. Flying through the red Diving in the blue Sliding down the yellow To be next to you. If I had to choose one colour A colour just for me I'd have to take them all Take them all you'll see. And I'd be living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colours everywhere (Colours everywhere) Colours all around me (Colours all around me) And no one has a care... Living in a rainbow (Living in a rainbow) Colours everywhere (Colours everywhere) Colours all around me (Colours all around me) And no one has a care, colours everywhere Let's go! Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow Living in a rainbow. Spanish Lyrics Voy a mirar Muy lejos de mí Todos los colores Esperan por mí. El cielo azul El verde aquí Amarillo el sol Naranja para mí. Si un color tu eliges Un color para mí Y será mejor Si son los que vi. Colores del arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener colores que se ven ¡Wuu! Con mis alas de oro Voy a volar Y en el cielo un arcoiris Voy a cruzar. Rojo volaré Bajo en azul Por el amarillo A donde estas tú. Si un color tu eliges Un color para mí Y será mejor Si son los que vi. Colores del arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener... Un arcoiris tengo (Un arcoiris tengo) Colores que se ven (Colores que se ven) Son un arcoiris (Son un arcoiris) Y tú vas a tener colores que se ven ¡Wuu! Mis colores tengo Mis colores tengo Un arcoiris tengo Mis colores tengo. Portuguese Lyrics Pra onde eu olhar As cores posso ver Sei que todas elas Esperam por mim. E se eu olhar Pro Arco-Iris Posso Escolher A que eu preferir. Existem tantas cores Que eu quero uma pra mim Qual é que eu gosto mais Eu não sei dizer. Um Arco-Íris é tão lindo (Lindo ele é tão lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer, não sei responder. Não sei! Vou ter asas de ouro Para voar Num lindo arco-iris Vou escorregar. Cair no vermelho Deslizar no azul O arco-iris todo Trazer pra você. Existem tantas cores Que eu quero uma pra mim Qual é que eu gosto mais Eu não sei dizer. Um Arco-Íris é tão lindo (Ele é tão lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer Arco-Íris lindo (Arco-Íris lindo) E eu nem sei dizer (eu nem sei dizer) E qual eu quero pra mim (qual eu quero pra mim) Não posso te dizer, não sei responder. Já sei! Arco-Íris todo Arco-Íris lindo Arco-Íris lindo Lindo ele é tão lindo. Trivia *The video at the last verse of the ending version of the American cast is different than the opening version. *This song has been appointed as the next remake in season 4 of Hi-5 House, as well as Dream On, which is also present in Series 1, but it was only in the recent Hi-5 House Era tours. However, the season was cancelled due to Gabe Brown being replaced by Chris White, but the song was later remade for Series 17 in 2017. *In a Carpool Karaoke video on social media accounts, the new Australian cast sings this song in the car without music. Songlet Living In A Rainbow appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Sharing Stories S1 E33.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 33 (Making and mixing) Nathan S1 E35.png|Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful) (Karaoke version) Charli S5 E27 2.png|Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature) Charli S6 E10 2.png|Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 10 (Big dreams) Sharing Stories UK S1 E33.png|Hi-5 UK Series 1, Episode 33 (Making and mixing) Luke UK S1 E35.png|Hi-5 UK Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 1) Opening_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Kathleen_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Kellie_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Tim_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Nathan_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Charli_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_8.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_7.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_4.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow.png ;Fourth Cast (Series 17) Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_11.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_10.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_9.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_8.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_7.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_4.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Karla_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Curtis_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Shaun_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Jenn_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Kimee_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_14.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_13.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_12.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_11.png Shaun_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_10.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_9.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_8.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_7.png Curtis_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_3.png Curtis_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Jenn_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Kimee_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Karla_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_4.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_USA.png ;British Cast (Series 1) Opening_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_1.png Opening_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_2.png Jenny_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Emma_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Cat_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Chris_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Luke_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_7.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_4.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Credits_Living_In_A_Rainbow_UK.png Category:Series 1 Category:Rainbow songs Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Colour theme Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Songs of the week Category:Cat Sandion Category:Emma Nowell Category:Jenny Jones Category:Luke Roberts Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Shay Clifford Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Joe Kalou Category:Remake songs Category:Series 17 Category:1999 Category:2017 Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Music Key of A